Snippets
by Gypsii
Summary: A collection of scenes that have been distracting me from real writing ;   Mostly Fang/Light, but others will sneak in too!
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you're thinking: "But Gypsii, this isn't Visions!" I know, I know, and I feel bad about that. I keep getting distracted by these little scenes that don't fit anywhere. Haha :)**

**Anyhow, a few people have shown interest in seeing some of these scenes, so I'll post a few of the better ones when Visions is delayed. They are short, and they may or may not have anything to do with each other. Some may be silly, others serious. Most will be Fang/Light, but some might focus on other characters. I _have_ written a few M rated ones, but _if _I post them, they will be separate so I can keep this lot rated T. **

**I am always open to prompts/ideas, so feel free to drop them on me. Please note: single word prompts offer little to no challenge and I will usually ignore them unless they are a really unusual word! :)**

**Yes yes, I WILL be continuing Visions, I promise!**

* * *

Lightning awoke to an odd sensation; a body pressed against hers. It startled her, but she made no outward sign of it. Instead, she slowly opened her eyes to take in the sight of the intruder in the budding daylight. Vanille.

Her eyes narrowed for a moment before her memory kicked in. They aircraft had been damaged and crashed, but they had been saved with the coming of Bahamut, which Fang had directed to land near the crashsite so they could salvage any supplies they could find. Night had fallen quickly with unexpected cold. It had been cold enough that even Light had decided it was best to share warmth and had curled up next to Fang when Snow had taken over on watch. She had been at Fang's back, while Vanille had been on the other side of the huntress, already asleep and snuggled against her front. …very similarly to the way she was currently snuggled into Light's front.

Ignoring her discomfort, she idly wondered where Fang had gone off to and let her eyes wander the makeshift camp in search of an answer. Snow was snoring on the other side of the fire, along with Sazh. Hope was between them, though unlike the women, the men opted to stay as far from each other as possible while still sharing the threadbare blankets they had salvaged from the crashed aircraft.

A smirk settled on her lips at the cacophony of snores. She wondered how any of them had managed to sleep through it. Then again, they were all exhausted. Though she opted to show it as little as possible, she knew she had been reaching her limit.

So where was Fang? Obviously, she had woken and taken over the guard post that Snow had previously relieved Light from several hours before. But where? She had told them to stay close.

A new anxiety crept into her mind. Had something happened? Though she might be hesitant to admit it, the elder Pulsian was a valuable member of the team. Her strength, training and knowledge of Pulse were invaluable since they had been dropped there.

Well, if Fang had run into a problem, it couldn't have been too long ago. The fire had been tended to rather recently. Still, she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep until she knew everything was ok.

Reluctantly, she tried to dislodge Vanille without waking her. The girl wasn't very cooperative as she mumbled in her sleep and clutched tighter to Light's vest. Were those tears glinting in the firelight? She halter her movement, unsure how to deal with that.

Movement caught her eye just as Fang appeared and knelt down near her head, almost out of her vision. She craned her neck a bit as Fang laid a hand on Vanille's hair, stroking it gently. "Easy now." She spoke softly. Light looked back to the younger girl as she calmed.

Feeling Fang's eyes on her, she eased herself from the girl's grip and sat up, carefully tucking the blanket around her sleeping companion. "Where were you?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Breakfast." She held up a hunk of.. _something_. It looked like the hind leg of.. well, she couldn't tell, skinned as it was. For a moment she felt ill.

Fang chuckled at the look on her face. "Those protein bars ain't gonna last forever Sunshine. Time to rejoin the circle."

"The circle?" She queried, ignoring the nickname the huntress insisted on infuriating her with.

"Yup. No fal'cie down here is gonna feed ya. Down here, we're just part of nature. That means we eat like nature intended."

She twitched at the though. "You want us to eat.." she motioned toward the shank of bloody meat.

"Megistotherian." She supplied as she moved toward the fire with it. "It's a bit tough.. so I tried to slap it around some to tender it up."

Light knew people could eat animals of course, they were taught as much in the survival courses in the military. She just never had actually _done_ so. The idea wasn't very appealing; it seemed so inhumane and, more importantly, _unsanitary_.

"Don't give me that look Sunshine." She pulled a small blade from a sheath hidden in her boot and began cutting up the meat and pushing the strips onto sharpened sticks. "Down here, everything is a fight to survive. Animals eat other animals because there ain't no one give'n them any handouts." She positioned each of the skewers around the fire, the meat free end dug into the ground to hold it upright near the heat.

She might not like it, but she knew Fang was correct. The rations they were able to gather before leaving the Lindblum were nearly gone. Really, they were lucky they lasted throughout their time on the Ark. "Is it safe to eat?"

Fang nodded as she positioned another skewer. "Once they're cooked they're fine." She looked thoughtful for a moment then glanced back to where Light sat. Vanille had curled up against her hip. She smiled softly before looking back to her work and slicing off another strip of meat. "Your body will have to adjust.. since you Vipers ain't used to real food, you might feel sick the first few times y'eat it."

Lightning 'Tch'd' at the playful jab. Fang seemed like she was in a good mood. "Happy to be home?" She asked softly; seriously.

Fang paused in her movements, the question unexpected, especially in the tone it was presented. She looked back to Light and smiled softly. "A bit." She smiled even more as she pushed another strip onto a skewer and stuck it into the ground. "I got to see where you're from, and see that you're not all what I was taught you would be.. " She paused and stood, the nearly clean bone in her hand, bloodied knife in the other. "I hope to be able to show you that we aren't what you were taught either."

Light's gaze followed her as she moved away from camp toward the small river, presumably to clean up. Once Fang was out of sight, she turned her eyes down to the calmly sleeping Vanille, then up to the swiftly lightening sky.

She already knew what they were taught had been wrong. Fang had intrigued her since their treck through Palumpolum, and she was certainly looking forward to learning more about the world she'd come from.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since it's been so long since I updated Visions, I figured I'd give you two tonight, since this one is shorter :) **

**Reviews/faves/watches/messages are always welcome and appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

In the pale moonlight, Lightning watched the figure move. Dance might have been a more appropriate term.

Fang's form was all feminie curves, but the hint of hardened muscle was decernable as it flexed and moved smoothly. Her sari had been discarded, and though the night air was on the cool side, a sheen of sweat made her skin glisten.

The blood red lance sliced through the air, though not with the ferocity she had come to know in battle. It's slice was almost.. gentle; loving. Lightning knew that shuld anyhting be unfortunate enough to find itself in it's path, it would be no less deadly than usual.

As Fang moved through each kata, she was oblivious to her silent audience. Lightning took advantage of that, please with teh oppurtunity to watch the warrior in a quiet moment.

She wasn't entirely certain what to think of the Pulsian woman. One moment Fang was an irritating, teasing, _adult child_, but the next she could be deadly serious. Sometimes, Light found it was hard to tell the difference.

The only thing she knew as complete truth was that Fang would lay down her life for Vanille. Her protectiveness of the younger girl certainly rivaled Light's own protective streak for Serah. In that, at least, they had a mutual understanding. They understood and supported each other in the quest to protect that which was most dear to them.

The thought would always lead Lightning to wonder what exactly was the relationship between the two Pulsians. Sisters? Lovers? She would never have the courage to ask, and the two didn't seem very forthcoming on their own.

She wasn't really sure why she _needed_ courage to ask. If they were together, they shouldn't have any need to hide it, and really they didn't act as if they were trying to hide anything between them. Still, something made her afraid to ask.

Her growing interest in Fang may have something to do with it. Truly, the Huntress was a fascinating person, and her skills were handy in their current situation, 'lost' in the wilds of _Gran_ Pulse as they were. She respected those skills, and everything Fang felt inclined to teach her along the way. She was growing to depend on their friendship, as Fang's constant stregnth was the pillar she could lean against in her own moments of weakness.

Was she more interested in Fang than just as a friend? The thought had crossed her mind several times, but she wasn't sure. The idea didn't disgust her, nor did it seem unusual. She was oddly comfortable with it.

She shook her head to herself, trying to push the thought away. They needed to focus on what needed to be done. They didn't have time for exploring relationships and possibly painful emotions.

She sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest as she continued to watch Fang move so gracefully. Maybe they didn't have time for all of that.. but for now, she had the time to at least watch and let the world slow down for just a few moments. There was always later... right?


	3. Chapter 3

**So uhm. I'm a little embarrassed to say so, but in reply to 'Eh': the title misspelling is entirely my fault. I never bothered to check it, as that is how I have always spelled snippits. It seems silly, but it never occurred to me it was wrong. haha. When I was little I thought it was a quick mashing of "snip it" and never thought anything more about it. Pardon my mistake.**

**This short is actually the beginning of a fic I was actively working on.. but it's been put on hold. I won't post the whole thing now, just this part. I plan to finish the fic for the winter holiday season this year. :)**

**

* * *

**

It was freezing. Surrounded by crystal, there was nothing to burn for heat. There were no animals around for food or fur. Essentially, they had nothing. She shivered, huddled up as best she could for warmth while she watched Fang pace around the small area.

The bare flesh of Fang's right arm told pretty much everything they needed to know at that moment. No more brand; no more power. That left them as they were, cold and alone; disoriented from just waking- when? She wasn't even sure how long they had been awake. An hour? Possibly a few; it was difficult to tell with the way light filtered through the crystal walls that surrounded them.

In the middle of the enclosure, Fang's lance and Vanille's rod were both standing upright, buried into the crystal just enough to keep them there. Apparently, that was how they had been stored during their crystal sleep.

"We're closed in." She blinked and lifted her head to look at Fang fully, the taller woman hadn't spoken for quite some time.

"So.. what do we do? We'll freeze up here.."

Fang didn't answer her, she seemed interested in the wall before her. She ran a hand over it with a curious look on her face. "Hmm. Move back." She told her, motioning the smaller girl away from the wall she was studying. Vanille hesitated, but quickly got out of the way as Fang moved to pull her lance from the crystal. It took a few tugs but she managed to pull it free.

"We made this. I find it hard to believe we'd lock ourselves in."

"Maybe we weren't supposed to wake up?"

The older woman laughed bitterly. "Remember what the other's said just before we took out Orphan?" she asked as she rotated her lance, trying to get the feeling back in her arms. "About us all being together and happy?"

"That may not have meant anything-"

"Believe what you want." She rotated the lance once more before swinging it at the wall. The small crack she'd been examining grew. "I believe.." She swung it again, "that I," again, "want to," again; this time a small portion of the wall shattered, allowing them to view a corridor on the other side, "get back to our family." She grinned at Vanille as she moved to look through the hole Fang had made.

"D'you think we can get out of here?"

"Well," She considered as she chipped away at the hole, making it big enough for them to climb through, "I certainly mean to find out."

No one ever said Oerba Yun Fang would ever die easy.


	4. Fools and Dreamers

**Please check my profile for general updates.**

**This was written for the 500theme Challenge: #454. Dream the impossible.**

**FLight!**

* * *

Fools and dreamers.

Each slept peacefully as she dutifully kept watch over them. In her mind, they were her charges. She had to protect them, because they were foolishly not protecting themselves. Certainly, they could each fight and did so on a daily basis. But it would never be enough. They couldn't outrun their fate.

Holding back the heartache, she rested her back against the tree and turned her gaze to Cocoon. It dared to float there, beautiful as it illuminated itself in the darkness. Gran Pulse never lacked a moon as long as Cocoon hung in the sky.

However it looked, it could only bring her misery. A reminder of a fate she was dreading. Perhaps she was afraid. Perhaps her views had changed. Perhaps she wished things could be different.

But that was foolish. Things couldn't be different. If they didn't complete their focus her comrades- her ifamily/i- would turn Cieth and the Fal'cie would choose someone else to do it. All while she watched, helpless.

She choked back the tears that were threatening to fall. She hadn't cried since she was a child. Even then, it was rare. She couldn't cry; she had to be strong. She always had to be strong. She had to protect her family.

"Fang?"

Her breath caught, too proud to allow Lightning to hear the telltale rattle in her chest. Lightning moved to settle next to her. She didn't move; didn't pull her gaze from her companions cursed world.

Lightning was patient though; surprisingly so. No, not surprising. The woman was patient in the moments she was allowed the luxury, though those moments were all too few.

She drew in a breath, careful to remain steady. "It's all going to end soon."

Lightning nodded slowly; morosely. "One way or another."

"There is only one way." The statement was quite, though filled with bitterness.

"We'll find a way-" She cut off as Fang abruptly turned to her.

"Find a way? You'll only find a way to go Cieth." It slipped out, angry. She tore her gaze back to the cracked sphere. Lightning remained quiet, waiting. "I can't.." She choked on that sob, too stubborn to fade. "I can't watch that." She shook her head, tears blazing unfamiliar trails down her cheeks. "I won't."

She turned to Lightning again, hands easily finding their way to the zipper of her sweater. Lightning didn't protest as she pulled it down enough to bare her brand. Gingerly, she trailed her fingertips over the heated flesh. She could feel the power pulsing behind it. "Almost done." She mumbled, shaking her head again as if trying to rid herself of some horrible nightmare.

Her eyes shifted, locking with her silent companion. "I'll protect you." She sobered, pushing the tears away as she found something to focus on. "I'll protect you all."

"Fang-"

"No. I _can't_ stand by and watch it. I _won't_." She released her and sat back against the tree again, staring at her hands numbly. "I can't watch Vanille turn. I can't watch _you_ turn. Don't ask me to." She clenched a fist, fighting an invisible battle of wills. "I'm not strong enough for that."

Lightning's hand was warm against her chilled arm as her light touch slid down to take her hand. "Just give us the chance."

"It's impossible."

"Maybe." Light sighed softly, shifting her body to sit before her. She leaned in, resting her forehead gently against hers. "Maybe it's an impossible dream. But you can't blame the dreamer."


	5. These Quiet Moments

**More Flight fluff. Haha :)**

******This was written for the 500theme Challenge: #**476. White shores.

**Usual minor spoilers!**

* * *

She found her on the shore, boots off and standing in the surf. She paid no mind to the gentle caress of the water on her calves as she gazed into the sky.

Fang sat on the white, crystal sand near Lightning's neatly folded jacket, cape and skirt, which sat next to her discarded boots. For a moment, she wondered what had caught her attention so raptly that she hadn't noticed her approach. Lightning's back was to the illuminated shell of Cocoon. As Fang followed her gaze curiously, she could only see stars. So many stars.

A smile spread on her lips as she brought up her knees and allowed her chin to come to rest on them. Oerba offered Light something they'd mostly lacked during their journey so far; a widely open sky in a quiet area. They'd cleaned out the remains of the village hours ago, and were glad to see that it had stayed clear, affording them time to truly rest.

'She's probably never seen so many stars.' Her shoulders shook with a soft chuckle. 'Or real stars at all before coming to Gran Pulse.' Her smile softened as Lightning turned just enough for her to see the expression of wonder on her face. It was almost childlike. It certainly was a side of Light few ever had the opportunity to witness.

"How many are there?"

Maybe she'd noticed her after all. Fang lifted her head as Lightning turned to her. "Dunno." She gave a small shrug then tilted her head to the side. "Don't you study astronomy up there?"

"Only in passing really. Most people of Cocoon would never see real stars.. just the distant lights of other cities." Fang nodded as Lightning strode toward her, water splashing a bit at her feet. When she and Vanille had been making discoveries about Cocoon, she'd been disheartened to realize the stars were not real. She hadn't said much about it then, but it had made her feel even more isolated and even a little claustrophobic.

Once free of the water, Lightning sat down next to Fang. They lapsed into silence, both staring out over the water.

"Two different worlds." it was so soft, Fang almost missed it.

"Hmm?"

Light offered a rare, genuine smile. "We come from two different worlds." She shook her head absently. "I mean, they're so different, yet have such obvious similarities."

Fang wasn't sure what to make of the comment, so she stayed quiet.

Light shook her head again, wrapping her arms around her bare knees. "Sorry, I guess it's stupid."

"No, I think I understand. It's a lot like what I thought when I realized Vanille and I woke up on Cocoon. What I saw wasn't what I expected; it wasn't what i was taught. "

"What did you expect?" She asked softly, turning just enough to easily view Fang and the giant glowing orb pr Cocoon that constantly hung over them.

Fang was quiet as she thought about it, then chuckled softly. "Simple questions don't always have simple answers." She glanced down at her hands helplessly, a gesture Light had come to recognize as a sign of guilt or insecurity. "I guess I expected it to be inhabited by human looking monsters. But it was just people. Just people that were going about their lives like they hadn't a care in the world." She spread her hands and then sighed as she put them behind her to support her weight as she leaned back. "And I pushed that thought away, because I knew I had a job to do.

"I don't like hurting people. I grew up in a war. I fought to protect everything I knew. I never liked killing, but I did it, because it was either them or us. I got desensitized to it I guess. I don't think anything about killing soldiers who stand against me." She shook her head and let it drop back so she was looking at the night sky. "But after Euride.. I felt guilt like I hadn't before. Those people were civilians."

Light's hand found Fang's in the sand as she moved a little closer to her. "No one died at Euride."

"But they could have. And it made me realize I was becoming the very thing I always hated." She pulled her hand away and sat forward, arms wrapped protectively around herself. "But I couldn't give up. I can't."

Light moved again, this time to settle with a gentle, comforting weight against Fang's back. Her hands idly rubbed the muscles in Fang's arms as she rested her check against the back of her shoulder. And it was comforting to Fang, because of all in their group, she understood. Light had killed other soldiers in her quest to get to her sister's side, even before she'd been branded. They had both pushed aside whatever guilt they may have felt in those moments so they could do what they needed to protect those they loved.

But guilt never truly goes away and at some point it finally topple their neat little walls and try to drown them. Between them, nothing more needed to be said. It was in these moments when they would reach out to each other and work together to keep afloat.


End file.
